A Thousand Words to Say the Same Thing
by Zetara
Summary: It's at funerals when one usually realizes how much another person meant to the world, to their family, to their friends… And Kara was bound to learn that from a person close to her. And throughout the pain, maybe having a second chance to mend what she thought she would never had the opportunity to do. I don't own the rights of the brand. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Stay with me throughout the chapter! **

* * *

It's at funerals when one usually realizes how much another person meant to the world, to their family, to their friends… to all of those whose lives were touched by that individual. It's unavoidable to feel such emptiness and yet a strange feeling of warmness once one looks around and finds so many familiar faces commemorating the life that has now come to an end.

Funerals should help to cope. To process. But it's not always the case.

"Another Luthor six feet under" a man in suit said "two more to go and the world should be safe" he laughed cynically, ignoring that in front of him laid the tombstone.

"You know which partners got to be the largest stakeholders?"

"For CatCo or for L-Corp?"

"I have my eyes set on CatCo"

"Haven't you heard?" a third business man cut in "Lena Luthor bought all her actions back a month ago. She was in absolute control of all of it by the time of the last attack on her life"

"So, who's going to inherit her empire?"

"Let's wait for the end of the week when they open her will"

"Hoping to find your name in it?"

"Please. She had no one. We are all here for the same reason. See which weak link she thought had potential in her company is getting a share and bribe them out of it"

"I'll drink to that" the other two cheered while walking away in that cloudy afternoon.

There was not a single friend in that funeral. With the chaos and mayhem left after the news of her passing, L-Corp and CatCo employees had to stay behind to prevent the value of the company to fall.

By the time all the sharks had left the courtyard a figure descended from the skies and landed softly before the memorial. The explosion had been so great there were no remains to burry, so the casket had been empty, so there was really no one to say goodbye to.

Supergirl extended her hand to trace with her fingers the name that had been engraved in the stone.

"Lena" she chocked "I'm sorry… I'm so…I should had been faster… if only I… please forgive me" she looked down feeling the tears roam freely "I need you…please…Lena" she crumbled to her knees hugging the cold tombstone to her chest, giving a last hug she hadn't had the opportunity to. Always so caught up in her hero life and in her mundane routine…now it was too late to amend anything, she was gone.

Supergirl knew death. It seemed like she was being chased by it. Her home planet, her parents… yes, by all extent she knew death, but she didn't knew funerals as much. She heard people could heal at them, but she had never felt more broken.

The rain started pouring over her as she inhaled deeply and shouted to the sky, blasting her rays to the clouds until she felt faint. Then she just cuddled in the cold marvel and waited under the fake embrace the stone with Lena's name provided. But nothing happened. Just darkness taking over the day.

* * *

She tossed and turned. Kicking and whimpering while still asleep. The nightmares had gotten worse ever since that night. She got the call, she was used to the drill. Lillian was determined to get her daughter on her side or just the same to end her, but someone had beaten her to it. A bomb covered in led; she didn't see it, obviously. Right under her nose and she was unable to prevent such a catastrophe. The wave of the explosion had thrown her miles away, by the time she was back into her senses there was nothing left to do. She went back to the site, used her x-ray vision, scrambled in the dirt, turned every rock in search of a sign but…by the end she just had to give up and face the fact that she had failed.

Suddenly, the sound of a ticking became more present. She should have at least heard the mechanism that night, why didn't she? All she could hear was Lena's heartbeat, it was fast paced, but not alarmed, not scared. She trusted Supergirl so blindly not to feel a trace of worry. It was always like that, every time she showed up in the scene, Lena's heart would steady itself again and the adrenaline rush would pass, allowing the CEO to come up with a plan. They were the perfect team. And Kara had failed her.

The ticking got louder and louder until…

Kara opened her eyes in a jolt shooting her heat vision to the ceiling leaving yet another burn mark up there. She felt the sweat running down her face and she came back to her senses. She cleaned her forehead and whipped her eyes. Her hearing then registered the sound. It was her phone, a call from Alex. She had avoided her older sister in a monumental fashion. When Alex hadn't showed up at the funeral, Kara simply decided to put some distance between herself and all DEO related. She needed a break from being a hero, for being a reported having to cover the news over and over again, having to be a living being dealing with the loss of her best friend.

When the insistent calling went on, Kara resigned herself to answer the phone. She wished she had picked it up the last time Lena called, asking to have lunch that day. But she had let it go to voicemail and now that was one of the few reminders she had of her.

"Alex" Kara said shortly, surprised by the hoarse tone of her voice. It was raspy and clearly showed how much she had cried and screamed.

"Hey" she said softly, still a hint of urgency didn't go unnoticed by Kara "Are you home?"

"Yeah" she rubbed her eyes tiredly "I was…sleeping"

"You are having nightmares" Alex said what was supposed to be a tender question in a deductive and preoccupied fashion.

"I'm fine" Kara lied knowing fully she wouldn't be for a long time to come.

"Listen…" her voice quivered "I…need you to come to the DEO right now"

"Alex, please. I'm not ready to put the boots and cape on yet"

"I know. Believe me, I wouldn't ask you unless it was absolutely necessary" she said and Kara knew something was wrong. Alex sounded tense and very much unlike her confident self. She sounded guilty and torn. The idea that maybe she was in danger crossed Kara's mind.

"I'll be there in two minutes" she hanged the phone and raced to her closet. Her suit was hanging there. She had thought of quitting, but perhaps she would need the uniform one last time.

* * *

She dashed inside the building. The immaculate image of the Girl of Steel made an impression in all the agents that saw her come in, she looked as fierce and ready as always. But the emptiness in her eyes was the one thing she couldn't disguise.

Supergirl walked down the stairs avoiding gazes, focusing on her hearing instead to find Alex. She was talking to J'onn apparently.

"It had to be done" J'onn said trying to reason.

"She's never going to forgive us" Alex answered brokenly.

"I'm here" Kara announced putting her hands on her hips, getting more than a few concerned gazed in return "what's the status?" she asked, but all eyes deflected hers "you asked me to come for an emergency" Kara pointed firmly.

"It's not as much an emergency as a…mission update" Alex provided, her blood pressure spiking.

"Supergirl" J'onn walked towards "I'm about to debrief a secret operation we have been orchestrating for a few months now" he said resolutely "code name **Ashes**"

Kara nodded slowly giving a sign of understanding.

"We have been working side by side with a certain individual to ensure the success of this plan. Only a very few of us today had the whole information. You were kept in the dark for your own security and to avoid your unnecessary involvement in the matter. One wrong move could have meant the lost all progress"

"What was this mission about?" she asked bluntly, feeling too demarcated and confused to care for formalities "Who was your secret partner?" Kara pinched the bridge of her nose frowning as her mind was playing tricks with her again. The faint sound of a pounding getting closer and louder.

"That would be me"

Kara snapped her eyes open at the sound of that voice…one she thought she wouldn't hear again.

"Lena" she locked eyes, being captive by those emerald ones. She was without a doubt her Lena. Suddenly a stronger emotion that surprise took over her, a raw and rotten ire that began to take over "I saw you die!" she began "I flew past the barrier of sound and even then I wasn't able to reach you!" she shouted walking towards, her eyes beaming with her heat vision "I believed you to be death!"

"If my enemies thought I was gone, they wouldn't try to take me out themselves. My mother thinks I'm death, now I can work freely from her graze"

"Why didn't you told me?!" she demanded, her voice cracking with anger and despair.

"I couldn't tell my own friends!" Lena countered, clearly having her own demons on the matter "Kara doesn't know, James, Winn… it was a sacrifice"

"Sacrifice?" She repeated "I thought I've lost you, that I haven't been strong enough to protect you" she walked forward, forcing Lena to take some steps behind.

"Hey, at ease" J'onn tried to step between them, but Kara moved him, not even looking his way.

"I'm sure you don't deal well with losing a life under your watch, that's why we couldn't tell you. People had to believe it" Lena pointed a bit harshly.

"You just see that, don't you? The loss of a life under National City's hero?" Kara's voice waved "And just how did you expect me to handle not having my best friend?" she pierced her with a hurt look "To walk into L-Corp without you behind that desk smiling my way? Or seeing you at CatCo? Getting lunch? Talking on the couch?" her voice cracked as her eyes shimmered in a way Lena knew by heart.

"Kara?" the Luthor whispered looking at the Super in a new way.

The Girl of Steel turned around to storm out, her fists clenched, her eyes watery.

Alex tried to reach for her sister's shoulder "Hey, come on let's get you-" but Kara shrugged it off.

"You lied too, Alex" she said bitterly.

"It's not that simple, it had to be done" she tried to reason unsuccessfully.

"You didn't come to the apartment once" Kara shot a hurt glare "you knew I thought it was real and you couldn't come in person?"

Alex's mouth hanged open, but nothing came out.

"Yeah, that's what I thought"

By the time Alex blinked, there was just a blur of red and blue followed by the wind...

* * *

**Fear not, I intend to give it a follow up ;) The 'when' might be unknown, though.**

**P.S. consider that Kara feels hurt, confused and betrayed, so she might act upon those feelings first, bear with me! :p Thank you for your ****support! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And we continue!**

* * *

Kara walked into CatCo, her sight fixed to the ground. James approached her, laying a hand over her shoulder.

"Hey…how are you handling it?"

"Great" she said dryly "Is the metropolitan event covered?"

"You don't have to come back to work yet" James said soothingly.

"I do. I really do" she walked past him.

"I know you are upset!" he called dropping his arms to the side "I knew Lena too. It won't be easy to keep moving forward without her, but pretending nothing happened won't help"

"James, you don't know anything!" she bite back.

"I know she meant a lot to you"

"Well…the feeling wasn't mutual, I guess"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" she cut him short "So, is there a note I can cover?"

James sighed deeply "None that you'll agree upon" he rested his hands on his belt "We need an editorial letter addressing this issue. Paying our respects and commemorating all her successes. I started one myself, but I think you knew her better than anyone"

"I didn't" Kara shot him down.

He exhaled trying to reach her "Maybe doing this would give you closure" he pointed "think about it and give me an answer by the end of the week. For now, take the rest of the day off" he patted her shoulder.

"I don't need it" she replied.

"Then it's not a suggestion" he said gravely "go home. Heal. Rest a little. Let's see how you feel tomorrow"

Kara dismissed the talk and grabbed her purse going outside the building when a man in a suit got to her.

"Excuse me…are you Kara Danvers?"

"Am I getting a citation?" she asked half annoyed.

"No, no. My name is Andrew Draper. I am- was Miss Luthor's attorney" he introduced himself "may I have a moment of your time?"

* * *

They sat down at a local coffee shop, away from the gaze of the curious.

"I was instructed to discuss Miss Luthor's last will in your presence" he explained putting the briefcase in front of him.

"I don't understand what you need me for" Kara frowned.

"Well, you see, you are involved in CatCo"

"Yeah, I work there. Have been working there since Cat Grant was in charge"

"No, I meant to say you are involved in the will _regarding _CatCo" he continued while opening his case.

"I don't follow" she shook her head.

"Well, Miss Danvers, you are the soul heir of the company"

"What?!"

"Your name is the only one listed for CatCo actions" he showed her the papers with the signatures

"That doesn't make any sense! What about the partners? The investors? Stakeholders? James?!" she listed.

"Well, as you might see in this document, Miss Luthor was quietly buying back all actions from both companies until she regained full control over them. It's a tragedy she died so suddenly, but from the very start of her testament it was stipulated that all CatCo related properties and actions should go to you" he extended a fountain pen "The Empire is yours"

* * *

Supergirl flew across the night sky before landing on the balcony of the DEO. She had been in complete radio silence with them, but knew there was no other place in town where she could safely arrive in full uniform.

She breathed in unevenly resting her forehead over her folded arms. She wasn't sure what she felt anymore. The feeling of betrayal was the one that lingered in the back of her head the most. But she knew other thing were stinging too.

"Kara" her sister's voice called form behind as a hand rubbed small circles on her back "do you mind if I stay with you?"

"Why? You didn't stayed with me when I was mourning"

That blow hit Alex in the guts "You are right, I didn't even check on you. I have no excuse for that. I knew it was a set up and you didn't. But I didn't overlook your pain, I had to overcome it. I knew that if I saw you I would tell you the moment my eyes were on yours. For the sake of the mission it had to be a secret"

"That doesn't make it better. You are my sister" she demanded.

"Yes, but I am also a DEO agent, and getting this mission right also guaranteed me you wouldn't be at risk so often. Lena gets life threats in an almost daily fashion and more than once you were willing to sacrifice yourself for her. You almost died several times. Now you don't have to gamble it"

"How did you do it?" she asked sully.

"What?"

"How did you trick me?" she remarked grimly "I missed the bomb's ticking, the whole set up…how did you get away with that?"

Alex winced "You don't need to kno-"

"**How?**"

Alex exhaled "The led kept you from seeing the bomb, what you missed was that we had a tunnel underground made of led too. The trap door got Lena away and safe from the blast of the explosion. We moved her from there. No one was aware of it"

"The ticking…how did you…?"

Alex swallowed "Lena's heartbeat. She engineered the mechanism to emulate that sound instead of a mechanical one"

"How did she know I would be looking for it in all the chaos and noise?"

Alex shrugged "She insisted on those details. I have no idea what her train of thoughts was" she admitted.

Kara shivered hugging herself.

"You know…Lena insisted you had to be aware of this" Alex commented "She made an ultimatum, saying that if we didn't told you she was in fact alive, she wouldn't go ahead with the plan"

"Why did she needed Supergirl to know she was still-?"

"No, not Supergirl. Kara" Alex corrected.

She looked at her struck by the information, so Alex proceeded.

"But…since you were the same person and we couldn't risk it, we told her we would after the blast, not before. We were already so invested in the mission that she had to agree. So once you showed up the other day, we had our end of the deal covered. Not a very nice tactic, but…" Alex scratched the back of her neck ashamed "how...how are you dealing with Lena knowing your identity?

"I am not"

Kara shut her eyes processing it all. Still nothing made much sense.

Alex rubbed her back one last time "I am sorry we did this to you, Kara" she said sincerely "At the long term, I thought this would be for your own good, to protect you. I…didn't realize how much Lena meant to you. It's a stupid thing to admit and I'm not saying I thought you would bounce back immediately but…I thought you would be relieved the moment you saw her again and that would be that. I went through all the details of the mission so thoroughly and somehow… I oversaw your feelings. I didn't meant to cause you such pain, sis. I am truly sorry"

Kara nodded silently before looking for her eyes "I know you would never purposely hurt me…" she looked back at the horizon "I just need some time"

The older sibling nodded going back into the building "She's here, you know?" Alex added turning around "since she's technically death she can't leave this facility for a month or so before we move her location" she tilted her head leaving the idea unsaid.

Kara didn't reply, she just looked at her sister walk away. Then she took a deep breath and focused on hearing it. One beat after another, the lullaby she was used to listening. Just nights before she had thought that would be the very last sound she would hear from Lena and now it was all over the place. The only thing she could distinguish in a room full of agents and machines. So she decided to follow it.

* * *

There was Lena. Sitting in front of a microscope, sight fixed into her research, a white coat on. She was free to do all the progress she wanted away from the eye of the public or the Luthor name and still she was restricted by those four walls. Kara had to wonder if it had been worth it. Kara reached for the knob ready to turn it and walk in…but didn't. She noticed the change of pace, how her heart had slowed, how her shoulders dropped under the coat and her head hanged. Not once had she seen her head down, Lena always walked tall and proud, but not this time. And whatever need for confrontation Kara was hoping to have, quickly vanished from her thoughts as she backed away feeling a shiver running through. Nothing made sense.

* * *

**See you friday! And Thank you for the support!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Merely feelings...**

* * *

Kara opened a blank document and typed an entry '_In honoring memory of Lena Kieran Luthor_'

She breathed in.

"Lena Luthor was a role model, a boss, a torch to this city… she was my friend and a world without her means now we all have to do our part to keep her legacy and…"

Kara stopped, what was she doing? She sighed and pushed her computer aside. She looked out of her window and then towards her purse, an envelope sticking out. She resignedly reached for it looking at the logo of the firm. After she put her signature in front of the lawyers, CatCo was officially hers. Did Lena left CatCo for her just so when Kara found out she was actually alive she could run the company through her?

She pushed the legally binding documents aside and opened the letter that was addressed to her, instead. It was Lena's handwriting, refined, elegant and legible. It read_ "I Lena Luthor, in full use of my capabilities, state that in the event of my decease, it's my wish that all actions I have on CatCo pass on to Kara Danvers. I believe she's the most capable and fit person to take charge. I'll list a number of consultants that can give her guidance, but in the end, all the decisions and changes made to the company should be directly decided by her"_

Kara stopped reading the rest, knowing it would just be legal terms and honestly feeling a knot in her stomach. Now she was determined. She took the red cape and took a night fly.

* * *

Lena took another long sip of her Scotch, one of the very few privileges she still could have. She then pushed it against her temple and exhaled tiredly. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but suddenly it all was crumbling down in flames. Not even if Lillian had plotted such a torture it could have turned out to be this devastating.

She sighed, eyes half closed, looking down like if underneath there was a void and she was considering whether to jump into the darkness or wait for a ray of sunshine from above.

"L…Lena?" a voice called from behind. She wasn't even sure if it was really there. She had imagined it far too many times in these last few days and had turned over her shoulder to find the room empty; she didn't need her own brain to deceive her again.

"Please, just…" Lena begged under her breath "I can't take it…" she sniffed quietly looking up just to find a couple of eyes inspecting her carefully as thought seeing a ghost "Supergirl!" she jolted back whipping her eyes "Or should I say Kara?"

The kryptonian didn't say anything; she just eyed her cautiously, sitting next to her at a safe distance.

"Do you really have nothing to say on the matter?" Lena asked dryly.

"You didn't say anything…not a hint" she folded her arms.

"Am I supposed to apologize here?" Lena said a bit crossed "I am entitled to be mad too, you know?" the Luthor took another sip of the Scotch "I might have lied to you this once, but you have been laying to me ever since you first walked into my office. And I get, back then you didn't know me, I was a Luthor but I thought…I thought we have become friends"

"I thought so too" Kara replied harshly "I maintained a secret to keep you safe, you…you pretended to have _died"_

"It was not personal" Lena remarked "you, along other 7 billion people were fooled by this ridiculous scheme. Yes, Supergirl had the most proximity to the event, but it wasn't directed at you" Lena frowned "I didn't even know Supergirl was you…otherwise I would have never accepted…" she mumbled "guess that's why Alex and the others insisted on not telling you" she tilted her head back drinking the whole glass in one go.

Kara pulled out the envelope "What's this about?" she asked unable to look her in the eyes.

Lena knew that piece of paper "I'd forget about that" she admitted a bit surprised of seeing it again.

"Did you just give me CatCo since Kara Danvers would learn you were still alive? So you wouldn't lose control of the company?"

Lena looked hurt by the accusation "Never" she stated firmly folding her arms "Did you even check the date?" she demanded.

Kara scanned through it, when her eyes landed on it a silence took over.

"I wrote it five hours after buying CatCo" Lena mumbled "I bought it for you…in the event that I wasn't around anymore I wanted it to be run by someone that truly cared about it" Lena looked down, grimacing "Is that how low you think of me right now? Just another Luthor pulling the strings from afar to keep control of the empire?"

Kara swallowed hard, guilt hitting her in the gut.

"Do you think it was easy for me to go through with this plan?" Lena truly inquired "I had to give up the outer world, I'll never be able to go out to the street like myself, the people I knew are now in the past. I won't be able to tell Jess I'm ok, nor the other hundred people that I personally worked with. All the efforts that I put into rebuilding L-Corp, keeping CatCo up to its name, all the charities that I could run to help the victims of Lex's attacks are now history…I had a life, Kara"

"Then what was so worth it?"

Lena huffed almost indignantly "Do you need to ask?" she gazed into the empty glass "Being free. Able to help people in a way the external world and its threats couldn't stop me" she hugged herself "being able to have a night's rest without wondering when the next gun barrel would be aimed at me" she said bitterly "Yes, I had a life but I wasn't really living" Lena spitted out "the only tie I negotiated to keep was you…" Lena mumbled "and now I don't even have that-It was a lie all the time"

"It wasn't a lie" Kara cut in "I cared for our friendship, I truly thought we had a bond, I thought we had connected in a way I didn't with any human other than the Danvers and the ones that knew my identity" Kara looked at her own hands "It would make my day when I walked into your office and we had lunch together. The way you smiled while hearing about my week…the fact that you joined game night…that I could talk to you without the expectation every other person put upon me…A part of me always feared people only stuck by my side because I was Supergirl…you didn't knew, which meant you liked me for me…powerless and all, you never saw me as useless"

Lena took a deep breath in taking a hand to her temple, a silence filled in the room, only the mechanical sounds of the DEO at the distance.

"I…I wouldn't have stop seeing you" Lena finally said "Cape and all…I would have seen Kara Danvers"

The Super smiled faintly "Zor-el" she offered.

"What?" Lena finally connected gazes.

"My real name. Kara Zor-el"

Lena tugged the sides of her mouth up "Zor-el" she repeated.

Kara broke the eye contact first with a faint blush "I…went to your funeral"

"Oh. Depressing thought" Lena mused out loud.

"It was" she agreed "The people that went to it…they didn't see you. You were just another big name in a big city…" she traced "but…since the loss of my home planet I haven't felt like that…" she confessed "I was…devastated and…alone. I had no shoulder to turn to; I…realized how much I needed you back then and there. And it was an absurd thing because it was _your_ funeral, you couldn't be there" she chuckled dryly "I was scared when I saw you again and I was _mad _that I had to live through that nightmare and that I had to do such alone" her voice chocked a bit at the end "I still feel like at any moment I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone…"

Lena felt a pang of pure guilt when she saw those eyes fighting against the tears "I'm not going anywhere" she turned her chair to face her "even if I wanted, I couldn't" she joked trying to light up the mood managing to get a smile out of the other woman.

Kara then slid her hand towards her "Are you…really here?" she asked faintly.

Lena understood her words, all the worry that hid underneath them. She reached out intertwining their fingers together "Can't get more real than this, can I?" she smirked but didn't got the same expression in return.

Kara shut her eyes harshly, but it was too late. Her chin quivered as she felt the air get stuck in the knot inside her throat. The tears roamed freely down her cheeks as she held on tightly to Lena's hand.

The Luthor felt her own heart struggle at the sight of not only the Girl of Steel breaking down in front of her, but knowing her best friend was that torn and wounded.

"Kara?" She called softly, but the Super refused to look her in the eye, she hid her face away, never letting go of her hand.

Lena stood up quietly and wrapped her arm around her shoulders, nesting Kara against her chest.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into her hair "I would never hurt you…and I know I did…" she stroked her hair gently, getting her fingers tangled in blonde locks "I can't ever apologize enough for making you feel like I had…died…because you couldn't save me…" she felt Kara choke at hearing those words "but now you don't have to ever fear that coming a reality" she added "the world isn't hunting me down, anymore" she pressed her lips on top of her head "I'm free to live, you hear me?" she let go of the embrace forcing Kara to come out of her shell, still her eyes fixed down.

The hero sniffed trying to get a grip of herself.

"Hey" Lena gently pulled her chin up making their eyes meet again "I'm really here" she repeated, whipping away runaway tears with her thumb.

"I'm sorry" Kara said.

"You have nothing to apologize for" Lena reassured.

"No" Kara shook her head putting her palm over the hand that rested on her cheek "I…I didn't told you I was Supergirl because…I feared you might hate me" she breathed in "so many people had deceived you, lied to your face and hurt you in so many ways that I thought if I told you…I would be like them, that you'd despise for it and" she swallowed "I couldn't bare it if you did. I couldn't risk it" she casted her head down ashamed "do you? Do you hate me for it?"

Lena smiled tenderly holding her face softly in hands before leaning in to kiss her forehead before resting her own against hers "I don't" she assured "Do you despise me? For all of this?"

Kara shook her head "I was just terrified of living in a world without you" she wrapped her arms around her, resting against her shoulder. Lena gently cuddled her chin over her head rubbing Kara's back, loosely aware that she was comforting one of the strongest being on earth and of how weak and vulnerable she felt on her arms.

After a couple of minutes, blue eyes dared to gaze up, the tears had made them look a clearer shade of blue, and although it was a rather sad event that made them look like that, Lena had to admit they were beautiful.

Supergirl began to stand up trying to compose a bit, never putting distance between the two.

"Are you ok?" Lena knew it was a foolish question but nothing else crossed her mind.

Kara sniffed "ye-yeah…are you?" she smiled weakly.

"Maybe now I'm going to be" she offered.

Kara's mouth hung open for a moment as she tried to find the right way to say something next.

"I-"

"Kara!" she heard Alex voice calling.

Both turned around to find a winded Agent Danvers at the entrance "We've got trouble"

"C-can J'onn take care of it?" she asked whipping her eyes embarrassed, a hand still intertwined with Lena's.

"I'm afraid not. Not alone anyways" Alex provided.

"Go" Lena said "save the day Supergirl"

"But-?" Kara turned around looking at her.

"I'll be right here when you come back" she smiled fondly.

Kara was finally able to breathe in again like she hadn't ever since the incident.

"I'll be back" the Super nodded.

"And I'll be waiting" Lena assured.

Kara let go of her hand walking towards Alex "What's the emergency?"

"An attack downtown, we'll have the whole debrief in a moment"

When Kara reached for the door she took a peek over her shoulder before sprinting back in a flash and hugging Lena.

"I forgot to say goodbye" she explained as Lena a bit aback wrapped her arms around her as well.

"How about, see you later?"

Kara closed her eyes wishing to say out loud what thought crossed her mind, but instead let go of the embrace flying to the exit.

She could use a thousand words but in the end she only wanted to say three.

* * *

**This is a as good of a place to end this fic...but I will write a couple of chapters more :D ****Until next time (for those who will stick around a bit longer) ;) ! Thank you for the support!**


End file.
